


Santa Maria (ruega por nosotros)

by signore_whorechata (The_Wayward_Orphans_101)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blasphemy, M/M, Mild Gore, No one is a hero here, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Tumblr: usukustwiceperyear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wayward_Orphans_101/pseuds/signore_whorechata
Summary: Arthur swore that he would kill every single angel until none were left. Heaven had already taken Alfred from him once; how dare Francis take him again.“I should’ve killed you when I had the chance,” Arthur snarled, his palm set ablaze.Francis smirked, “You really should have.”
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Santa Maria (ruega por nosotros)

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my first sub ever to the usukustwiceperyear event! There will be more added to this fic later, but I liked where I ended here. Enjoy!

_“Would you really sacrifice everything?” Arthur asked, leaning against Alfred’s shoulder. They were sitting on a cloud overlooking their favorite spot on Earth. Arthur kept his eyes on the young couple they watched over, smiling as their child took their first steps towards them and one parent was in tears encouraging their child to walk further while the other recorded._

_“For this?” Alfred said, his arm around Arthur’s waist bringing him closer, “Without question.”_

_Arthur knew the answer should’ve terrified him to the core, and in one way it did. It gripped him to his very center, curled around his very being. To be loved so wholly- so ardently- in a way God only permitted humans- warmed him just as it devastated him._

_There was only one way this would ever end._

_“Would you?” Alfred asked, his gaze never straying from the happy couple who crowded their child, pressing loving kisses upon cherub cheeks as the child shrieked with joy._

_“For you? Without remorse.”_

_They stayed there, watching the happy couple as their words settled onto their skins and onto their hearts. They were committed. They were ready for the inevitable, and as Alfred turned to kiss him, Arthur swore he saw a few feathers from Alfred’s wing slowly tinge gray._

* * *

If there had been a greater moment of absolute, burning, ravaging, _hatred_ Arthur had felt, he wouldn’t have been able to recall it. He snarled as his blazing palms slammed into the blood-stained ground, the all-consuming columns of green fire engulfing any angels in its path. He took little pleasure in their shrieks, in the way their bodies shriveled and jerked.

Their screams were of little consolidation when _thousands of his own were already dead._

The attack had caught them off guard, the angels with their blaring trumpets stormed hells gates. Flaming golden chariots carried sword baring angels, who ran their flaming golden swords through every guard on sight. Alfred and himself had felt it when they first breached the barrier, both sprung to action and gathered their legions. They’d managed to meet the invaders before they laid waste to the civilians, but just barely.

It was a blur, of Arthur summoning hounds and creatures to tear at the angel’s wings while sending towering columns of flames, taller than the tower of Babel itself, to catch any angel trying to advance. Arthur lost track of the amount angels he had run his sword through, and while at first, he had been zealous, the sudden sound of distinct bells and a different trumpet tune ran Arthur’s blood cold.

_‘Alfred, it’s **them.** ’ _Arthur said through their bond, and he knew that the sharp dread coursing through their bond was wholly his own. He launched himself into the air, black, horned, leathery wings flapping, and he tried to pinpoint exactly where they were.

_‘I got it. Finish the rest of these bastards,’_ Alfred said, a wicked smirk spreading across his pale face as his body started to shift.

_‘Alfred no- you can’t do it by yourself you idiot- it’s **Francis and Antonio** ,’ _He pleaded. It went ignored as Alfred’s jaw unhinged, a black ball formed over it.

_‘We were better Arthur, we can beat them now more than ever,’_ Alfred reassured him, his body no longer the sturdy human like vessel it once was. It became a constantly shifting black mass, that grew taller with every second, reaching up to the heavens where the angels came. Before Arthur had a chance to shift into his own true form, an ear shattering screech knocked waves of angelic warriors on their ass. The black ball that had been over Alfred’s split open mouth slid down his throat, and the moment Alfred swallowed, hundreds of glowing blue eyes opened. Immediately, Alfred swung his spiked, dragon like, tail knocking the angels who managed to stay afloat down, some impaled and tossed off like ragdolls.

_‘Don’t be cocky, bastard. They have God’s favor now,’_ Arthur hissed internally before he barked orders for those closest to the cities to evacuate all citizens.

_‘And you have mine.’_

Arthur would have never admitted it, but the curling warmth of his words that flooded their bond did help smother some of his dread, but the nagging voice in his head did not relent.

They said no more, both focused on culling any angels in sight.

Arthur’s skin crawled, it itched to break free from his own human form and join his king, but he knew better. His magic was the strongest out of the two, and with the nonstop waves of angels that flew in, they needed all the magic they could get. Especially with the thundering claps of lightning that filled the burning sky.

_‘I’ll snap their fucking necks with my own hands,’_ Arthur thought as he caught sight of one of his ex-brothers. Francis was a tall and, while not overtly muscular, held hidden strength. His three golden wings were spread wide and open as they knocked demons out of the air. His face was hidden behind his silver helmet, but Arthur _knew_ the expression that must’ve been on there. When Alfred had caught sight of him and knocked him down with a blue hyper beam, incinerating any lower ranked angels nearby, his suspicions were confirmed.

His helmet was knocked off and revealed a scowling, handsome face with a busted, bleeding lip. Blue eyes burned with fire. Hatred and rage, things unbecoming of a holy being, swirled in equal parts. He’d seen that expression only once before; when he and Alfred had made their choice.

The fear he had managed to muffle now thundered in his ears and pounded in his heart.

* * *

_“Arthur you **cannot** be serious!”_ _Francis shouted as he stared at the stoic seraphim._

_Arthur shrugged, looking back towards the gates of hell. They were on the edge of heaven; a place Arthur hadn’t been to in years._

_Not since Alfred fell._

_They had planned to fall together, to conquer hell besides one another and be together freely at last. They were so caught up in the euphoria of being near the end, that when Alfred had surged in for a kiss, one more passionate and burning compared to all their chaste ones, Arthur did not fight._

_They were in their own corner of heaven, one that they had hid zealously from the others. It was no secret that many of their own coupled with others, especially angels who took the same sex as their desired partner but lying with another angel was revolting._

_Arthur guessed that he should’ve felt disgust in his stomach as Alfred pressed insistent kisses down his neck. The growing warmth in his groin should’ve been distress, the fluttering in his chest and the sparks of pleasure that curled his toes when Alfred’s teeth worried at his skin should’ve gagged him. His back arched; a keen whine spilled from his bitten lips as one of Alfred’s hands slipped under his robe and teased his nipple._

_If the others could enjoy something like this with human lovers, why were_ they _different?_

_He must’ve been louder than he thought, because suddenly Alfred’s mouth was at his ear, a puff of hot breath ghosted over the shell of his ear. He felt Alfred’s teeth nip gently, a sharp pang of pleasure raced through his body._

_“You’re so cute like this, all hot and ready just from a few kisses and touches,” he murmured, his arrogant tone betrayed by the soft hitch near the end. Arthur cupped Alfred through his own robes and gave him a firm squeeze. The low groan, and the increasing wetness around Alfred’s member only heightened Arthur’s euphoria._

_“Don’t act like you’re not the same, Alfred,” Arthur said, his head rolling to the side as Alfred retaliated and gripped his own dick and slowly teased his leaking head. They both stayed like that for a moment, slowly jerking each other’s hardened dicks. They’d done something like this before, but their hands had never touched each other._

_“Only ever with you,” Alfred whispered, catching Arthur’s mouth in another searing kiss. While their tongues melded together, Arthur’s chest ached with the sincerity in Alfred’s words. He would never understand how a love as sincere, as reverent and secure like this could ever be considered a disgrace._

_As far as Arthur was concerned, heaven could rot with all of its injustice if something like this was forbidden but unholy unions of human and angels were forgiven._

_“Hey, pay attention only to me. Okay?” Alfred murmured as he pulled away and stared into Arthur’s eyes. Arthur’s cheeks flushed and he nodded, promising to drop all of his worries for the moment. Here, in the arms of his love, all he needed to focus on was their pleasure and strength, “Good. Now…,” he said before he shifted down, trailing light kisses on his chest down to his thighs as he disrobed Arthur. He gripped Arthur’s dick again, his hand moving up and down slowly as he pressed a kiss into Arthur’s milky white thighs._

_Arthur’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as Alfred started to suck and bite at his thighs, leaving slowly bruising marks in his wake. His body jerked once Alfred’s tongue ran over his head, his hot, wet mouth slowly taking him in inch by inch. His wings, pale yellow with peppered orange feathers, flared from behind him as Alfred took him to his base. He tried to still his thighs, but they clamped around Alfred’s head regardless as Alfred hummed around him, his throat swallowing around his sensitive member. Arthur didn’t care that he sounded like a wanton whore, never in his life had he experienced pleasure to such a high degree; and to think he still had more to go. His fingers dug into the clouds as a slicked finger gently traced his hole, but he couldn’t help the sharp groan when it slowly pushed in. Tears gathered in the corner of his eyes as the stinging pain of being breached like this, no matter how little, coursed through his body. It was short lived, however, when Alfred started to bob his head up and down Arthur’s dick, causing a waterfall of moans and pleads for more to tumble from Arthur’s hoarse throat._

_They went like that for minutes-hours-days- Arthur couldn’t remember. All he could focus on was the mounting pleasure at having, three-three! -fingers thrust in and out of his stretched hole. The sound of slick and loud moans should’ve shamed him, but all he wanted was to feel **more.** He shouted once Alfred’s fingers found that one spot- the one Francis once raved that felt better than receiving praise from God himself-that caused his vision to white out. There was a ringing in his ears, and Arthur in that moment understood why this was so taboo. _

_It was maddening. The pleasure that thrummed through every fiber in his being- and a voice in his head demanded more, demanded to get the full experience, to be stretched and filled to the brink of insanity. As he opened his eyes and stared into Alfred’s clouded blue ones, the blazing fire in his groin reignited. He pulled Alfred into a bruising kiss, not caring about the bitter and salty taste of his orgasm tainting it._

_Alfred’s hands spread his legs open, his hardened cock rutting against his thigh. He broke away from their kiss, one hand still painfully gripping onto one of his thighs while the other gripped his own cock._

_“Can I…?” he asked, desperate need coloring his voice. Arthur nodded and canted his hips up the best he could, needing to be filled to get rid of the building ache in his body at being empty._

_“Please,” he begged, and the searing pain of being breached caused him to shout and grip tightly onto Alfred’s back, careful of his wings. Alfred slowly sank into him; his arms shook as he restrained himself from bucking wildly into Arthur. The moment he buried himself to the hilt, he pressed reverent kisses across Arthur’s crying face._

_“You’re doing so well, so good for me sweetheart, so perfect,” he muttered, his free hand rubbed soothing circles onto Arthur’s hips. They stayed like that for a moment, letting Arthur rest and adjust to the maddeningly long and wide dick inside him. Alfred couldn’t help the shallow thrusts he gave after a moment, the wet heat of Arthur’s hole driving him insane with each passing moment._  
  
“M-Move…” Arthur said, his eyes still screwed shut. The pain had finally ebbed away and gave way to small sparks of pleasure as Alfred’s hips slowly thrusted in and out. 

_Alfred nodded, gently speeding his thrusts up until all you could hear were their mixed moans and skin slapping against skin. If what Arthur felt before was godly, this was miles above that. Fire lapped at every inch of his skin, and stars danced across his vision especially when Alfred hoisted his legs over his shoulders and started drilling into him. In his delirious state, he had no clue what words were tumbling out of his lips but he did know that they must’ve egged Alfred on, as the angel’s grip over his hips tightened, a flash of glorious pain flooding his nerves, and Arthur felt his throat go raw at his sudden scream. Alfred’s pace did not slow, and all Arthur could do was lose himself in the pleasure as Alfred pounded into his prostate._

_He knew he wouldn’t last much longer, the pleasure in his gut tightened with each thrust, so he just let go, letting the waves of white take over. He screamed Alfred’s name, of that he was sure, before his body tightened as he came, strips of pale white fluid splattered over Alfred’s chest._

_Alfred did not last much longer, his pace became more erratic until he shouted Arthur’s name, burying himself deep into Arthur and spilling into him._

_They both laid there, panting and falling deeper into their post-orgasm bliss. There were loose gray tinged copper feathers surrounding them, and as Alfred gently kissed Arthur, they didn’t notice the sudden sound of wings flapping nearby until it was too late._

_It was Francis who found them, and while Alfred tried his best to hide Arthur underneath his wings, they both knew it was useless. He had dragged both of them in front of God in that moment, not caring for any excuses. It was too soon- sooner than they had plan to fall and it seemed that God had felt particularly spiteful that day. He had excused Arthur of his ‘crime’ in lying with another angel because he had been apparently corrupted by Alfred, the creeping gray in his feathers a ‘dead giveaway’ he had said._

_Antonio and Francis had to restrain Arthur as God casted Alfred out of heaven, breaking his three wings and halo in front of him. Arthur was still punished by being sequestered to the library, forced to sort through the oldest holy texts and drill into his head the meaning of piety and true heavenly grace._

_Today had been the first day in decades that God had lifted his punishment, having deemed him reeducated in the true virtues of grace. He went straight to their secret corner, sitting on the edge once again like they had all those days back, and wondered if Alfred would even remember him anymore. That was when Francis had shown up, his face screwed into a scowl._

_“It’s no use Arthur. He’s one of them now, if they haven’t torn him to shreds,” He warned, stepping closer to him._

_Arthur ignored him and kept glancing down, watching as the fires of hell shot up and guards patrolled their borders._

_“Arthur. Come on, get up and stop obsessing. He’s **gone**_ **.** _Come, let’s go.”_

_It had been decades already, nearing on a century, since Alfred had been casted out. There_ **_was_ ** _a high chance that he had forgotten about him already. There was no way Alfred wasn’t alive, even as a fallen, Alfred would’ve been powerful enough to overtake any demons that came his way, or at least, they had banked on that when they planned their fall and Arthur refused to entertain anything else. He heard Francis’ steps come closer, and he kept looking at the flames that seemed to call his name._

_“Seriously, let’s go,” Francis urged, and as he placed his hand on Arthur’s shoulder, Arthur couldn’t help but think that even if Alfred didn’t remember him, even if there was nothing in hell for him, it was still a better place than heaven. “Come on, I’ll even take you to a bakery in the realm that you’ll like. It has those pastries you were always-“ Francis was cut off as Arthur jerked forward and stabbed his abdomen with a golden dagger._

_It had been Alfred’s, once._

_Francis staggered back; eyes wide as his hand dropped to the growing wet spot._

_Arthur smirked, not making a sound as flames started to crawl up his feathers. He felt every nerve end scream in agony as his wings snapped and twisted, clumps of graying feathers falling off. His halo was flickering between the bright shining gold and a every dulling black, until it crumpled into ash over his face._

_“I loved him most,” was all he said as he walked backwards and threw himself off the clouds, knowing there was no way back_.


End file.
